psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrations
iI'm a warrior...but I'm a girl too./i Those were the words he would never forget. That was the cheek kiss he would never forget. They come from the wife he now had, and would most assuredly never forget. Ten years ago to the date, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Suki of Kyoshi Island tied the knot in a beautiful ceremony in the City Hall of his native people's land. Suki willingly left the Kyoshi Warriors - in the more-than-capable hands of Ty Lee - so she could join her beloved warrior for life to come. Their marriage certainly had their difficulties early on. Sokka still found it hard to get over Yue at some points, leaving Suki to question just how much he loved her. However, the two talked themselves through the hard, emotional times for the husband, and their bond stayed as strong as ever. Four years ago, they became father and mother to a daughter, Kalina. She had her father's skin and eyes, and beautiful auburn hair like that of her mother's. Kalina was the apple of both warriors' eyes, and for now, she slept while her parents celebrated ten years of wedded bliss, now living in Republic City as Sokka took on his new responsibility as chairman of the newly-created United Republic Council. They lived near the coast, allowing them to stay close to their relatives and fellow married couple, Avatar Aang and Katara. Around a candlelit table for two, the couple finished up their dinner, each also drinking a glass of sparkling water to their completion. The rest of the room darkened, they admired each others' faces in the candlelight, just as they always loved to do. "Amazing to think where the time has gone," Sokka mused, still dressed in his council wear after a short meeting that afternoon, having been dismissed so he could spend his special day with his special someone. "Ten years ago, we were joining our hearts in permanent bliss..." "Add five more to that," Suki intervened, "and you get the time when I thought you were a sexist pig," she finished with a light smile, tilting her head down before lifting it back up to face her husband. "You really changed me for the better," the chairman continued. "I look back on myself at 15 and I just shake my head now. I used to dismiss women as people who should stay around the house, even my own sister...and she too became powerful in her own right. But if it wasn't for you...I may never have broken free from my misguided views in the first place." "I'm glad I could help set you that way," the Kyoshi Warrior replied. "To think we started by me capturing you and calling you out for your sexist attitudes. You improved really fast, something I'm sure your friends and family told you." "Katara was certainly really glad to see my tune change," Sokka answered. "Of course, that also meant no more threats of water whips in my face!" The couple laughed heartily at this; knowing how much the waterbender loved to give people such slaps for rotten attitudes. Suki continued, "I'm glad though, you didn't drop your jokes. Cheesy as they are, they make you all the cuter, funny boy." She again chuckled at her husband, but hey, it made her love him all the more. A few moments of silent admiration settled in as the couple completed their dinner. After cleaning up, they made their way upstairs and got themselves washed up, preparing to retire for the night. Though the dinner was ending, their celebration was not quite over as Suki made her way to the closet and pulled out a long, blue dress that had fur around its edges. "Your wedding outfit..." Sokka mused. "It looked beautiful then, and still does now." He rose from the bed and walked up behind his wife, kissing her on the shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. "Just like you..." "Oh, stop it, you sappy man," Suki joked, giggling softly as her husband's lips met her shoulders. "But yes, the memories of our wedding day are coming back to me..." It was a beautiful day, the sun making a not-so-often appearance in the South Pole winter. Sun was reflecting off the icy City Hall building and also made their eyes glimmer as they gazed at one another. They were the first Team Avatar couple to marry; the then-engaged Zuko and Mai would follow three months later, and finally, Aang and Katara after another year's time. The vows still echoed. I promise to love you for all my days... Never will I leave you, even when we reach our lowest points... I promise to be at your side when you move on... You will always be my everything... The words of the spiritual head. Do you, Suki, take Sokka as your husband, in sickness and in health? Do you, Sokka, take Suki as your wife, in sickness and in health? Two easy words. I do. Then by the power vested in me, through the chiefs of the Water Tribes, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Oh, the kiss. Five years of deep love pouring into their first kiss as husband and wife. They embraced tightly and stood there, love-locked, moving their lips around one another and smiling against the other's lips. Tears had even appeared in each other's eyes at that moment of joy. They would have stood there for the remainder of the day if Katara - acting as Suki's Maid of Honor - didn't tap her now sister-in-law on the shoulder as if to say We haven't got all day here, you know. Back in the present day, Sokka and Suki suddenly found themselves locked in that very kiss once again, this time, free of interruption. The Kyoshi Warrior broke the kiss for a moment to put her dress away, and then threw her lips upon Sokka's once again. They embraced each other as they continued this passionate moment, their mouths opening and letting their tongues have access to the other's. When the moment broke, a seductive look took over Sokka's features. "There was one other thing we did on our wedding night..." Sokka reminded Suki. "It was before we had a beautiful daughter, but..." Suki knew what he was getting at, and her eyes followed Sokka's, reminding him "...she's been asleep for a couple hours now, and is lost in a world of dreams..." The two passionately kissed again and fell onto their bed. As they tangled in each other's features, going places they of course had been many times before, the moon shined in on them brightly, as if to give them best wishes. You deserve the best, Sokka... a celestial voice echoed, far in the distance. Yes, there was another "she" who couldn't help but feel the greatest happiness for him. As for Sokka and Suki, as they finished their journey through each other once again, and fell asleep in each other's arms... It was a celebration indeed. Ten years down. Infinitely more to go.